Ben 10: Lust Filled Adventures
by LupinLa-oona
Summary: After watching the creation of the universe, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, And rook decide to go on an adventure, but just as they're ready to leave the most unexpected of friends decide to tag along. Ben faces romance problems he never expected to have as well as deal with saving the universe and even find people to join his team.
1. The Forming Of A New Hero!

Author's Note: This story takes place in Ben 10 Omniverse, and I've changed the age of the main character of this story by making her 2 years younger than she is supposed to be, I hope you all enjoy.

After surviving the Big Bang, Ben meats up with Gwen at her school, where she was packing for their adventure across the universe.

"You almost done packing cuz?" Ben asks sounding almost anxious to get on the road.

"Almost, hey can you grab CharmCaster's bag for me sweetie?" Gwen asks while focusing her magic on moving all these large boxes.

"Sure thing honey." ben had said in a joyful tune, he was glad she didn't forget about CC. Ben made is way to the library where CharmCaster's bag sat.

To bens surprise he was greeted by a mysteriously deep warm toned voice that didn't appear to belong to a body as there was nobody there but him, "Hello Benjamin Tennyson, what are you doing here?" Suddenly a pale figure with a white and black skull tattoo on his face appeared behind Ben scaring him to the point where he almost went hero.

"Sigh gees Hex what are trying to do give me a heart attack? Not cool man." Ben had said still shaken up by Hex.

Hex had given a light chuckle as he said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was merely curious as to why you have come to my library Ben!"

"I didn't get scared you just surprised me is all, and I came here to pick up CC for Gwen before we head out for the summer." Ben said wanting to leave remembering all the times that Hex had tried to kill him before.

"What's a CC?" Hex had asked full of curiosity, "CC is mine and Gwen's nickname for CharmCaster." Ben responded in hopes that it would end the conversation.

"Fulmen ignem" Hex casted a fire bolt spell that struck Ben right in the chest. "I will not let you take my niece Ben Tennyson."

"You were never her family you just used her to get what you wanted." "Halitus frigidus" Ben had casted his specialty, an ice breath spell so cold it burn, Ben had froze Hex up to his shoulders.

"Ugh, I didn't know YOU knew how to use magic?"

"That's because me, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook thought it would be best to keep it secret, now without further ado."

"ITS HERO TIME" Ben shouted as he pushed down the dial, and a green light flashes lighting up the area around them.

"Oh no I must to break free." Hex said panicking as he already knew what was coming.

"Incin-" Hex was not able to finish reciting the incindus fire spell, before Four Arms emerges from the green light and claps all four of his hands together creating a shock wave that sent Hex flying through the wall above the door. (cuz he cant just send him flying through the door.)

"Now that, that's over with." Ben returns back to his normal self, and walks up to CharmCaster's bag and picks it up, and hurries back to Gwen's dorm room.

As Ben walked in Gwen roundhouse kicks him in the back of the head.

"OWW, what the heck was that for?" Ben had asked very confused as to why Gwen had hit him.

"Because, you got into a fight with Hex." Gwen had said with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry Gwen but he tried to stop me from taking this." Ben said handing her CharmCaster's bag.

"Yay, all is forgiven Ben, now CC will be with me wherever I go, thank you Ben." Gwen said just gleaming with joy.

"Would if she was with us in person?" Ben asked taking a seat on Gwen's bed.

"What are you talking about Ben, you know she'd attack us if she was here in person." Gwen said with a depressed look on her face.

"But would if we offered her a permanent spot on our team and taught her how to be a hero?" Ben asked with an idea in mind.

"Letting her out of her bag and having her join the team is an amazing idea Ben, but would she join us?"

"I'm sure she will, now lets let her out." Ben said happily. Without wasting another second Gwen recites the spell releasing CharmCaster from her bag.

A bright pink light flashes filling the whole room for a few second, than slowly begins to fade. As the light began to fade, you can start to see a figure inside the light.

When the light was gone completely, Gwen instantly jumped on CharmCaster wrapping her arms around CC as tight as she could as tears of joy run down her face.

"Red are you trying to kill me with your hug?"

"I'm sorry I'm just glad to see you again, and I'm so sorry for trapping you in there CC."

"Its okay Red it gave me time to get my head on straight. ahaha" CharmCaster said in a cute and innocent voice.

"Hey Ben what 'cha bean up to lately?" Hope asked kind of exited to see him.

Ben didn't respond, he just stood there staring at her.

She is even more beautiful than I remember. He thought to himself, admiring her long silky silver hair that had purple highlights that she wore in a ponytail, her gothic "Eye of Horus" styled eye makeup and golden earrings, her bright pink eyes that make the stars look like their not shining. She's wearing similar clothes, as when she got trapped in her bag.

"Helloo, Earth to Ben." Hope said with her face so close to his that their noses were touching.

By the time Ben snapped out of it, he noticed CharmCaster was about to steel a kiss from him. "H-hey CC w-w-what's up?" Ben said stuttering like a love struck schoolgirl. (He's so obvious.)

"I was curious as to why you guys let me out?" Hope asked a little nervous of what the answer would be.

"We want to give you a permanent spot on our team, and we want you to become a hero, its completely your choice so you don' have to if you don't want to." Gwen answered scared that she would say no. "I"

Author's note: I decided to end it there to keep you guys in suspense, oh and before I forget don't forget to review me.


	2. The Heroes Vacation!

Arthur's Note: I want to thank Rexfan1333 and Csgt for your reviews I really appreciate it. P.S Are you a fan of generator rex, Rexfan? P.P.S Sorry there was only one fight I was focusing more on CharmCaster's intro. Alright on with the story, no one wants to hear me babble. Oh P.P.P.S I don't own Ben 10, but would love to.

Ben and Gwen stood next to each other eagerly waiting for her to answer. CharmCaster was so happy to hear they wanted her on their team, that she at a loss for words.

"I-uh umm uhh." That's when she figured why not have some fun with them.

"So you both want me to join your team , as if I'd ever do such a stupid thing as that." CharmCaster said with an angry expression on her face trying her best not to crack a smile.

Ben and Gwen couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Psyche." Hope said as she jumped on both Ben and Gwen laughing, which caused all three of them to fall to the floor.

"Of course I'll join you guys." I don't think Gwen will mind. hope thought to herself as she kissed ben right on the lips. Knowing full well that Ben and Gwen liked each other ever since they were ten. (Dang Ben's a playa, You go bro.)

Gwen obviously enraged by the sight. "cataracta." Gwen recited a spell that made water fall from a magic circle, soaking all three of them, breaking the kiss.

"Gasp, gees Red did you have to use water from the north pole you jerk." Hope said getting off of Ben and Gwen, and sat on her knees as Ben and Gwen sat up.

"Your lucky I didn't use scolding hot water CC, I'm the only one that can kiss him, right Ben tell CC that she can't be kissing you. Ben..." They both turned and looked at Ben to see that his nose was bleeding and he was blushing hard.

"Y-you t-t-two a-aren't." Ben couldn't even finish his sentence, his brain was fried from that beautiful sight.

"We aren't what?" they both said in unison, Ben managed to muster enough strength to say "Y-you a-aren't, you aren't wearing any bras." The two girls look down only to notice he was right.(I guess they just forgot that they weren't wearing any underwear.)

On Gwen's side you could see her supple light peach colored body from her stomach up, you could see Gwen's breasts clear as day through her white button up shirt, they were clearly C 41", and were perfectly round and looked so soft that they could be clouds, you could also see clearly her light pink nipples that were hard because of the cold water.

On Hope's side, just like Gwen you could see her pale silky skinned body from her stomach up. You could surprisingly see Hope's breasts quite clearly through her soaking wet velvet pink dress, they're D 44", and were like big round pale white soft pillows, that looked so soft and squishy, that it quite literally looked like heaven.

Just like Gwen's you could clearly see Hopes nipples, do to her pale skin they looked brighter than Gwen's, but were the same shade of pink, her nipples were much harder than Gwen's, Do to the cold water hitting her the most, they looked like they were going to burst through her dress.

It felt like Ben died and went straight to heaven and saw two goddesses.

The two realizing this began to blush super hard, and they both slapped Ben as hard as they could while at the same time shouting in unison "YOU PERVERT."

A few hours later Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Hope are at plumbers HQ, Ben is explaining that he and Rook are taking a summer long vacation to explore the universe, to grandpa Max, and that they were going to need a big ship.

"Let me get this straight two of my by best plumbers are going on a summer long adventure, and need a ship that can hold 50 people and three vehicles and have living quarters for the 50 people as well as a fully stocked cafeteria." Max asked a little confused at the request.

"Yep that about covers what we need." Ben replied smiling.

"Well that works out perfectly, you have bean invited to compete in a tournament 2 months from now by Emperor Red Wind, and you and Gwen have also bean invited to compete in a tournament on Anodyne by your grandma, its in a couple of days from now, I urge you to attend that one." Max said sounding almost scared.

"Why should I attend that one grandpa?" Ben replied worryingly.

"Because the winner of the single division will be turned in to a half Anodite like Gwen, and because Jack Morning has entered the singles division." Max said as he sent for Bens new ship.

"Thanks for letting me know grandpa." Ben responded in a cold dead expression as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait Ben, here take this." Max said handing Ben the legendary sword Excalibur.

"Excalibur, I thought this thing was lost forever in the original Forever King's tomb." Ben said very confused

"I went there and retrieved it after your battle there, it was laying on the ground I figured you were able to pick it up." Max responded a little proud of the thought.

"I hate to break it to you but Kai was the one who drew the sword." Ben said as he thought it would be a good to meet up with Kai and have her join the team.

"I see, well your ship is ready." Max responded a little disappointed.

Ben set up the meet and is now waiting at Mr. Green's museum, he's a little nervous since he hasn't seen Kai since they accidentally kissed when he tripped on a banana pealing falling on top of her.

"Well your looking good Ben." A familiar voice says sarcastically behind him. Ben turned only to see a drop dead gorges Indian girl, wearing tan short shorts that only covered half of her thighs, brown hiking boots, and a red t-shirt. She has long blue tinted black hair put in a ponytail, she has light brown eyes, and always ready to tease Ben.

"Hey Kai I'm glad you could make it, I'm going on a summer adventure and was wondering if could come with?" Ben asked kind of blushing a little.

"I wish I could Ben but to busy doing research and helping my Dad." Kai answers a little sad that she couldn't come with.

"I understand Kai I guess I just have to throw this "holy weapon" of myth and legend in the vault at Plumbers HQ" Ben replied with a smirk knowing he got her attention.

"What "holy weapon"?" Kai asked completely curious as to what it could be.

Ben reveals an object wrapped in a blanket so well you can't even tell that its a sword.(Damn Ben's a master wrapper.)

"I can't tell you, your not part my team." Ben say straight up trying to bribe Kai into joining.(That evil bastard. I love it.)

"But. That's not fair." Kai responded utterly devastated and more curious than ever.

"You could have it, all you have to do is-." "I'm in." Ben was immediately interrupted by Kai who couldn't take it anymore she had to know what it was.

"Here you go Kai." Ben tosses her the sword with a smile on his face thinking "Yes victory."

Kai unwraps the sword revealing to her the mighty Excalibur.

All Kai could do is run and pounce on ben, dropping him to the ground with her on top of him. She leans down and gives ben a long and passionate kiss on the lips that lasted for about 5 minutes.(Cuz yeah Ben's just that good people.)

After the kiss Kai explained to her dad that she was going be gone for the whole summer. Than Ben and Kai went to Plumber HQ and met up with the others where ben setup a meeting.

``"Jack Morning is going to Anodyne for tourney, if he wins he'll become like me and Gwen, Gwen and I have bean invited, I'll be competing in the same one as Jack, while Gwen is a spectator and honored guessed of Verdona." Ben said wanting to get straight to business.

Everyone asked who this Jack Morning person is as they did not know him.

"He was obsessed with being like Ben, the only problem was, He's a sadistic psychotic killer, and he must be stopped." Gwen said in an incredibly angry tone.

With that Ben asks "all in favor in stopping Jack say "aye"." in a split second all 6 of them shout out "Aye."

They got in to the ship and left for Anodyne. "Alright lets go save the universe." Ben shouted just before entering hyperspace.

Author's Note: Alright chapter 2 is done I hope you guys enjoyed it. what do you guys think will happen on Anodyne? Please review me I don't bite hun. Ahaha anyway I'll see you in the next one.


	3. The Sins Of The Past & Now Present!

Author's Note: I don't own Ben 10. And I am sorry for a certain part of the story if you find it offensive.

After putting the ship on autopilot, everyone picked out their rooms, which wasn't that hard to do since they all look exactly the same with no decorations.

It will take one earth day to get to Anodyne so Ben decided to get some sleep, after getting to sleep, Ben started to intensely dream about the past. About the day he met Jack Morning!

It was a cloudy day in Bellwood 5 years exactly to the day, an 11 year old boy was getting hassled by five big buff thugs, "I would leave the kid alone, If I were you." A mysteriously deep raspy voice said from behind the thugs.

"Oh yeah, whose gonna stop us?" The thug standing in front of the kid said as he turned only to find a ginormous four armed red monster towering over him.(Come on monster, really now he's an ALIEN, god what a stupid narrator of the story.)

"Aaah. What the hell are you?" The thug said dropping himself to the ground in complete and utter fear.

"I'm Four Arms, and your all going to jail." Just as Four Arms finished his sentence the Omnitrix on his incredibly large upper left bicep, began flashing red.

"Oh come on really, right now Omnitrix?" Four Arms said as he picked the kid up, and ran off leaping into the park that was nearby.

Just as he landed in the park, a red light flashed from the Omnitrix, turning Ben back to his normal 11 year old self. Ben buckled under the weight of the kid that was over his shoulder, dropping them both to the ground with the kid on top of Ben.

"Get off me." Ben said trying to breathe.

"Sorry, thanks for saving me back there. I'm Jack. Jack Morning, nice to meet-cha, oh and I have powers too."

For some reason Ben can't remember what Jack's power was, he's completely forgotten it, but after his power display, Jack and Ben became thick as thieves.(I hope that wasn't literal.) At least for half of the summer that is.

One day Ben and Gwen found Jack brutally torturing some random crook. "Jack what's the meaning of this?" Ben asked extremely disappointed in Jack.

"I'm having fun, Playing with my new toy." Jack said smiling with blood splattered all over his face.

"Gwen said there was something wrong with you, but I wouldn't listen, that's a mistake I won't be making again. IT'S HERO TIME." Ben slammed the dial of the Omnitrix down as hard as he could, the green light flashed, and out came Overkill.

Ben can't remember how the fight went, all he can remember is that Jack had completely wrecked Ben in under a minute.

After dropping Ben, Jack walked up to Gwen and said. "You made my Ben fight me, so now I'm going to destroy something of yours."

Ben was hospitalized for two weeks, with several broken bones, some of which were shattered completely, and he had severe internal bleeding.

Ben turned into Angelhands in order to heal a patient that was dying in the room next to his, when he turned back to normal, Ben was practically healed completely, all he had was some minor bruises.

The day Ben left the hospital, he ran into Jack, and Ben instantly pushed down the dial transforming into an alien he never used before, he later named this alien "Nightmare" and for good reason too, it uses its opponents own fears against them.

Kind of like Freddy Krueger, except Nightmare's victims don't need to be asleep.

Nightmare doesn't have a face, just a jet black mask looking thing with two red eyes, his ghostly body looks like a hooded robe that is tethered at the bottom kind of like the grim reaper, which is mostly black, except for the left and right sides of the torso, and the insides of the arms, which are white.

Ben can only remember that this fight ended in a very ugly way that lead to Jack being put in a coma, but just before he became in unconscious, Jack said. "I t-told yo-your parents about yours and Gwen's "forbidden love"."

It was at this point that ben woke up and could only think. "That's right Jack was the reason why Carl brutally beat the crap out of me with, bats, steel pipes, brass knuckles, hammer & spike nails, thick chains, but never his hands, for the four years I didn't have my Omnitrix on.

Breaking his train of thought, he suddenly felt some weight on top of him, he turned his head to the left, only to find something that would be incredibly terrifying to explain to a certain someone if they saw this.

"Hey CC wake up. Why are you in my bed?" Ben whispered as he grabbed one of her arms and began to shake her gently, to wake her up.

"Mmhm, to have my way with you of course." Hope had responded very loudly, as she got up and sat on Ben's groin area.(Oh my... I think Charmcaster is going to rape Ben.)

"Why are you naked. Wait why am I naked?"

"Ahaha, I can't do what I want to do to you with our clothes on silly."(Oh no she is going to RAPE him, I can't watch.)

"Wait, stop CC."

"you're saying "No.", but your friend here is saying "Yes embrace me." Hope says while letting out a light chuckle as she grabs hold of. Oh how should I put this, as she grabs hold of his "super penis" and had just slipped the tip inside her...

And than Death walked in.(sigh goddammit Ben your going to die before you even reach Anodyne. sigh MOTHER****ER Its just not fair.)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The two female Devilwomen say, with a sword made up of mana, and a legendary sword pointed at their throats.(Yep Death is there.)

"I swear its not my fault." Ben tried to explain but instead got a weak magical blast to the face.

"Stop he's telling you the truth... I... Forced myself on him." Charmcaster said while hugging Ben's unconscious body, worried he might actually be hurt.

"Ahaha, CC you really like him don't you?" Gwen asked Knowing she had her pegged.

"Yes, and so do you." Hope responded a little confused, she didn't know why Gwen was pointing this out.

"That's true and so does Kai, don't try denying it either Kai you obviously like Ben too."

"You got me there, but what's the point of saying this out loud?"

"Its simple, I think the three of us should share Ben. All three of us become his secret lovers, than when Ben needs face, one of us becomes his public girlfriend until that issue is resolved "deal"."

Both Hope and Kai didn't know what to think, they just stayed there in silence.

"Sigh look its either all of us, or none of us." Gwen said in a rather serious tone.

"Okay I'm in." Hope said without hesitation, as she clearly just wanted to be with Ben.

"Alright I'm in too." Kai said happy at the thought of being able to do things to Ben without making it weird.

"Alright we have 8 hours until we reach Anodyne, Kai lets you and I strip and all three of us use Ben as a body pillow." Gwen says already getting undressed.

Three girls decided to use Ben as a body pillow, and surprisingly they actually slept like babies for that 8 hours.

Ben and the rest of the team have finally arrived on Anodyne, they met up with Verdona, who took everyone except Ben to the inn that they'll be staying in, because Ben wanted to explore the shops around town. Ben stumbled across the most amazing thing ever, this shop was selling the entire set of the "charms of Bezel".

"Um hello, how much for the charms, Sir?" Ben had asked.

"Hm, oh these they're free, we give them to children, to help them control their power." Said the shopkeeper a little amused at the fact that a teenager like Ben would be asking about them.

"Could you give me three sets of them than, oh and for one the sets take "this one" out, my friend already has it."(He was obviously referring to the one that Gwen has on her bracer.)

The shopkeeper was quite shocked at the request, and honestly wanted to laugh, but for some reason he felt that this kid and his friends would put them to good use.

"Coming right up, so you competing?" the shopkeeper asked a little curious.

"Yes I am." Ben replied

"So you're planning ahead for when you win huh?"

"Oh no I'm already half Anodite." Ben responded thinking he would flip out.

"So than why are you competing?" The shopkeeper asks in a calm but curious tone.

"For two reasons. One: To stop a psycho from becoming a half Anodite.

And Two: I'm giving my reward for winning to someone who deserves it." Ben answers with a smile.

"Ahaha, I see, those are good goals kid, I look forward to seeing what you got." The shopkeeper said with a smile, while giving Ben a thumbs up, as he hands him the charms.

Ben picks up the charms, and gives the shopkeeper a thumbs up and says "Don't die of a heart attack, when you see my greatness in that coliseum tomorrow."

About an hour later, Ben enters the inn only to find everyone including grandma Verdona eating diner.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Ben, we need to come up with a battle plan for you, you know!" Verdona asked afraid that Ben wasn't taking this seriously.

"Sorry Verdona I was talking to a shopkeeper for about an hour, and we talked a lot about coliseum based strategy, I event got these from him." Ben answered while revealing his set of the charms.

"Wow you have the whole charm of Bezel set including mine right there" Gwen said pointing at the one she has.

"Now you have all of them." Ben said handing her the five charms she didn't have.

"Gasp thank you so much Ben." Gwen said giving Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"That's so great Red I'm so happy for you." Hope said with a sad look on her face.

Ben hugs Hope from behind and says "You Know I'd never forget you CC." Ben stops hugging Charmcaster, so he could give her, her set of the charms.

"Thanks Ben, your the best." Hope said giving him a kiss on the opposite cheek that Gwen kissed.

Kai got super jealous and jumped on Ben, giving him a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ben-dude perhaps you should rest up for tomorrow." Rook said trying to save Ben from the three girls.

" I agree with Rook on this one, if we want him to win, he's gonna need all the strength he can get." Kevin said also trying to save Ben.

And with that everyone went to sleep for tomorrow, before Ben went to sleep he turned into his Anodite form to attach the charms of Bezel, into his outfit, than went to sleep.

Author's Note: So I'm gonna be honest here I thought Ben was a goner back there on the ship. and he was only awake for like 15 minutes out of 24 hours. I gotta say guys I think this dweeb crapped out on us.


	4. The Tournement Has Begun!

Author's Note: I do not own Ben 10. Its so dumb that I have to say that, but hey I don't want to accidentally get sued. I'm sorry for the delay on this one, anyway enough of that non important crap on with the story.

Its about 4:30 in the morning in Earth time, Ben couldn't sleep do to... "Unforeseen complications" with the sleeping arrangements.

Ben, Kevin, and Rook got stuck sharing a bed, and after a lot of arguing they finally settled on Ben sleeping in the middle, Kevin on the left, and Rook on the right, for some reason both Kevin and Rook wanted to sleep next to Ben.

Annoyed at the fact he couldn't sleep, Ben decided to go for a walk and to get some fresh air, upon entering the lobby of the inn, Ben is met by Verdona.

"Well good morning dear, you're up early." Verdona said smiling,

"Good morning Grandma, you're up kinda yourself, you nervous about today?" Ben asked while scratching his head.

"What did I tell you about calling me grandma, Ben, and no I'm not nervous, I know you'll beat the competition.

Why are you Ben?" She asked curiously

"Okay gees sorry Verdona, and I couldn't sleep because something hard kept poking my left leg, I think Kevin might of absorbed the energy of his chain or something." Ben responded with an idea as to what that hard thing was.

The two of them continued their conversation for about three and a half hours, than everyone else began to wake up, and about thirty minutes after that they all set off for the coliseum, they had a hour and a half to get there before the tournament starts.

Of course by the time they got there, they realized that they were the last to arrive, Ben was looking around, and he just couldn't believe it, including him there is a hundred people here.

"Well, well, well, why if it isn't my bestest friend in the whole, wide, well universe ahaha." Said a strange voice coming from right behind Ben's left ear.

Ben jumped and turned in surprise only to find a bad memory. "J-Jack, you look-"

"Adorable I know I get that a lot." Jack interrupted Ben before he could finish.

"I was going to say familiar." Ben said a little irritated at Jack's interruption.

Jack has slicked back black hair, with a pair of goggles over his hair, he's wearing a black leather jacket with two blue stripes on the top and bottom of both of the sleeves, and the bottom of the jacket is blue, he's wearing a t-shirt that's blue from his chest up, and the other 3/4 of the shirt is black, and on the top left of his shirt, there's two small black stripes on it, he's wearing black full fingered gloves, he's wearing black pants with blue vinery yet circuity designs on them, and he's wearing black combat boots, and you could actually see now that he's 16, but Jack is a Mexican, you couldn't really tell when he was 11.

"Familiar... How's that, this is the first time we've seen each other in five years, I'm a little confused?" Jack asked earnestly.

"You look like someone I've met, I just can't put my finger on it, well anyway its go-." Before Ben could finish talking, Verdona appeared on the big magical sphere hovering above them.

Attention all participants the tournament has officially begun, our first fighters are Jack Morning, and Drake Va-oola, please come to the arena, the other 98 participants may join the crowd and watch.

"Well it looks I gotta go, don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Jack said while giving Ben a kiss on the cheek, Jack was gone before Ben could even react to the kiss.

"Gasp, damn him and those damn kisses, he's always doing this, even when we were kids, I'm not his damn sex toy, to play with whenever he wants. You know what I'm not even going to watch his fight." Ben said completely embarrassed that Jack was able to kiss his cheek. (Man you'd think how often the girls try kissing him, that he'd be able to dodge or something... Or did he want to get kissed, wait what am I saying of course that's not it, man you guys have some weird imaginations of course that's not true... or is it.)

Ben started to walk away from the coliseum, when someone came from behind and hugged Ben, than said. "Please don't go, I want to show you how much I've changed in the past two years that I've bean awake."

To Ben's surprise it was Jack who was hugging him.

"What are you doing your match about to start, we'll talk later." Ben said turning into Jetray and picked up Jack and began flying to the coliseum.

"We wont need to talk about it if you just watch me like a good boy, ahaha." Jack said teasingly.

"One more commit like that and I'm dropping you." Ben snapped.

"Gees your so grumpy, do you need another kiss?" Jack responded.

"Shut up we're here an-is that a dragon?" Ben asked worried Jack would lose, and he'd get stuck fighting him.

"Aww so you do care, you big softy you, oh by the way have you ever fought one of these before?" Jack asked, curious about his besties fight history.

"Yes but I never once beat him in combat." Ben replies honestly.

"Its about time, I see you found your boyfriend, can we resume our fight now?" Drake asked as Ben and Jack landed, and Ben turned back to normal.

Jack hugged Ben and said, "Aww you really think we look like a couple, did hear that Love, the overgrown lizard sees our undying love for each other." Jack said teasing Ben just enough for him to lose it.

"Who are you calling boyfriend you fire breathing freak, and you. YOU PAUSED YOUR MATCH, how incredibly stupid are you, huh?" Ben started going off on both fighters.

Jack licked Ben's nose like he used to do back when they were kids, and said "Don't worry I'll beat this joke, and maybe tonight you could fulfill that promise you made me." Jack said hoping Ben would remember the promise he made.

"Promise, what promise, I don't remember any promi-OH MY GOD are talking about the promise I made two weeks after we met?" Ben asked as his face turned bright red.

"That's right, you promised me that when we were old enough we'd go on a date, and Love I think we're old enough." Jack replied smiling.

All Ben could think was, "Oh man the girls are gonna kill me after this." (Wow Ben really 'stepped' into that date... Get it, cuz he walked right into it... I'm sorry that was a horrible joke.)

Than Verdona interrupted Ben and Jack to say, "Ben if you don't jet out of the arena right now, you'll be disqualified."

Ben left the arena than took a seat next to Kevin and the others and said "Gwen did you notice anything different about Jack?"

"Now that you mention it, he said he'd "beat this joke." normally he'd say something like, "I'll finish playing with my toy quickly, so we can play Ben." and than there's the smiling, he only smiled at you, and instead of a sadistic smile, he's giving a smile that's full of warmth, and happiness, something is definitely different about him." Gwen replied in a thoughtful manner.

"Than there's the fact that he told me that he's bean awake for two years now, and yet this is the first time he's tried talking to me." Ben noted.

"Are you upset that your 'boyfriend' took this long to talk to you?" Both Kai and CC teased.

"Maybe this was the only way to draw you out without any fighting, it could mean that he's taken all the bad qualities he had, and through them out so he could be your friend again." Gwen replied still deep in thought.

"Maybe, Kevin, Rook what do you guys think?" Ben asked.

"I think knowledge is a great deal of power Ben." Rook replied pointing towards the arena.

"And right now knowing how Jack fights, is the best knowledge we can get, so focus on the fight." Kevin responds just as the fight was about to start.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing your arrogant ass." Drake said thinking he would win easily.

"mall talk for such a big lizard." Jack responded as he transformed his arms to gigantic parasitic, yet mechanical arms.

"Gasp I thought he looked familiar, his powers are even similar." Ben said completely shocked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Gwen, Kevin, remember just before our 16th and 17th birthdays, (Ben and Gwen are 16, and Kevin is 17.) I got thrown into that cross dimensional portal, and ended up in another universe?"

"Yes." they both replied in unison.

"Jack looks and moves just like the hero of that universe, his name is Rex, he can transform his limbs into things like, Gigantic arms, giant wings, a giant sword, a giant launcher that can shoot literally anything, gigantic legs, he can also turn his legs into some sort of hover bike, he can also turn his arm into a blunt flail looking thing, but Rex's are all machines, and Jack's looks like they've bean infected by some sort of parasite." (Oh so his powers are like a combination of both Prototype, and Rex's powers.)

"Will you please stop planning our date and watch me." Jack shouts, looking right at Ben.

"enough of this bullshit, time to die." Drake said unleashing a devastating fire breath attack, just as Drake attacked, Jack created wings on his back and flew up into the sky, in a blink of an eye Jack vanished from sight, Ben already knew what he was doing, since he was the one who taught Jack the Skydive Scorcher, and in a blink of an eye, You can see Jack diving straight down towards Drake's head, he's diving at speeds just over Mach 2.

Jack created a crater 20 miles down, and at the bottom lye's an unconscious Drake.

"Well its a good thing he's a dragon, or he could've ended up seriously hurt, ahaha." Jack said hoping Ben wouldn't get mad at him, but all Ben could do was laugh, and almost even shed a tear of joy at the fact that Jack pulled the move off perfectly.

The Anodites restored the arena using magic, and eight more matches have since bean completed.

The winners we have so far are, Jack with his dominating victory, Vlad, which is the same race as Overkill, Nightshade, which is the same race as Nightmare, Luna, which is the same race as XLR8, Isis, which is the same race as Chroma Stone, Bladewing, who looked a lot like an alien Ben called Darkfire, Dragun, which is the same race as Heatblast, Scin(The c is silent.) a female which is the same race as Wrath, and to no ones surprise Vilgax, which is like a turd.

It was finally Ben's turn to fight, which ironically is the 10th match, Ben is going up against a Tetramand called, Chrono.

"You're Princess Looma's beloved Ben Tennyson, right?" Chrono asks.

"Yes I am." Ben responds.

"Than by Tetramand law once I defeat you, I will become her husband." Chrono said clearly wanting Looma.

Verdona broadcasted this fight to Emperor Red Wind, who than called Looma to watch.

"Father you know once Ben wins this fight, he and I will instantly be husband and wife." Looma points out to her father.

"Would if he doesn't know about that law Daddy?" Looma asks worried about Ben.

"I'm sure he knows my dear." Emperor Red Wind answered.

"Just this once I'll play unfairly, but only because your trying to force Looma into marriage without giving her any say in the matter, plus you know I knida want to go to the next round." And with that Ben turned into Way Big.

"I SURRENDER, PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE." Chrono screamed, while crying, terrified at the sight of Way Big.

And with that Ben won, it was in this instance, that a huge beam of dark matter energy hit the coliseum, killing 95% of the people that were there.

The only survivors are, Chrono who ran for his life, Vilgax who also ran away, Verdona, Jack, Gwen, Kevin, Kai, Rook, Charmcaster, and Ben.

Just as they were regrouping, an army appeared surrounding what's left of the coliseum.

They kind of look like jet black armor-plated demons.

one much larger metallic monster levitated his way down to the center of the coliseum.

"Ben 10 I've waited a long time to meet you." The monster said in a deep demonic voice.

"Yeah, and just who are you, and what do you want?" Ben replied.

"I am Mors, the conqueror of universes, and I'm much stronger than you'll ever be, Champion of the multiverse. And as for what I want. I will conquer you and make you my servant, and with your help I will conquer this universe. I'm very curious as to how you'll respond to this knowledge." Mors replied to Ben's questions.

"I'll show you. Verdona can we use the tournaments prize?" Ben asks.

"Yes, but the ritual will take time, and I can't do it alone, I need another to help me." Verdona replied.

"Alright, Gwen help Verdona do the ritual on CC." Ben commanded.

"Got it." Gwen said, holding CC's hand.

"Kai, Kevin, and Rook protect them, make sure nothing interrupts them." Ben orders.

"Right" The three said in unison.

"Jack and I will take on Mors." Ben said as a final order.

"Sweet you and I back at it again, this'll be fun, ahaha." Jack said, getting ready to fight.

"Ben be careful, Mors is Latin for Death, you be safe to Jack." Gwen said nervous about this plan.

"Well than lets go kill us Death." Ben said turning into Feedback.

Author's Note: Well would you look at that Jack went from foe to friend, and now Death itself has come for Ben. Man this shits gonna have nuts in it.


	5. The Showdown With Death!

Authors Note: I do not own Ben 10, but I'd kill to. So... I guess I offended two people with the whole Bi thing Ben has going for him, and yes I said has, as in I'm not changing it, so it looks like I'm gonna continue to be offensive.

And here's why, there is NO proof that Ben isn't Bi curious, but there is also NO proof he is either, which means that this topic right here isn't set in black & white, its set in grey, which means you could choose to implement it or not.

I choose to implement it, and I ask that the two of you choose to respect my choice. And I know guys I SUCK, its taken far too long to get this bad girl out for you, so just bare with me here.

Feedback & Jack approached Mors, but to their surprise Mors merely laughed as he said. "Feedback? Of all 80 aliens you have to choose from, you choose an alien you can't even keep for a year, to go up against your new God."

"How do you know I lost Feedback? Only two people outside my family knew about that." Ben replies in utter shock.

"Azmuth and Rook, yes I know all of your dirty secrets Ben, I also know every move you'll make, and every move your sweet little Jack will make too." Mors replies in a egotistical tone.

Without making a sound Jack jumps high in the air behind Mors and busts out his gigantic parasitic arms and went to punch Mors in the back of the head, but in a blink on eye Mors turned around and stopped Jack's punch with one finger, than in a instant Mors grabbed hold of Jack's arm and opened his mouth in order to unleash a energy based breath attack, just as it was going to release Feedback jumps in between Jack & Mors in order to absorb the energy, just as Ben did so, Mors closed his mouth and punched Feedback right in the jaw, making both him and Jack go flying to the other side of the ruins of the coliseum.

The punch was so powerful it turned Ben back to normal.

after obviously baiting Ben with that energy attack all Mors could do was simply laugh at both Ben & Jack and say. "I told you! I knew what you two would do before you'd even think of it. Mwahahaha." (Damn that's some mystical shit right there.)

Meanwhile just outside of the coliseum Verdona and Gwen have created a magic circle around Hope in order to begin the ritual.

"I don't know about this, shouldn't we be helping Ben instead of performing this ritual?" Hope asked worried to death about Ben.

"Sweetie I know you're worried about Ben, but in the magic world you are only at half power, Ben knows this why do you think Ben even entered the tournament in the first place or bought those charms for you, he worries for you and took this as an opportunity to make you like both him and Gwen, so accept this gift." Verdona said in a worrisome tone.

"Lets begin." Gwen said eager to get into the fight.

Both Verdona and Gwen said this incantation. "Tres Malejicis, tertiam inferiorem duo dare potestatem tertius in duas aequato virtus eam."

They said this over and over ten times until a cocoon of magical energy wrapped around Hope, the bright pink light caught the attention of about a hundred demon soldiers.

One of the soldiers shot at Gwen's back, but just before Gwen got hit Kai dashed behind Gwen and deflected the energy bolt with a swing of Excalibur, than with one more swing Kai unleashed a devastating wave of energy (Like a getsuga tenshou.) which wiped out all one hundred soldiers, which most definitely got the attention of the millions upon millions of soldiers. (Man it looks like Kai Kevin and Rook has got their work cut out for them in this mess...)

"Get ready guys I think we got their attention." Kai said to get the team alert.

"You think! Thanks to you killing a hundred of them we're gonna have our hands full with these clowns, instead of helping Ben." Kevin responds in his usual angry tone.

"Ben wanted CC to become strong enough to play on our level, and its our job to make sure that happens, we'll join Ben & Jack when she is, not a second sooner, not a second later got it." Gwen said ready to help fight.

Verdona creates a pink energy bubble big enough to surround her and the cocoon Hope is in, and said. "Go get them Gwen, don't worry about Hope I got her."

Gwen transforms into her Anodite form, Kevin absorbs the stone ground to armor up, Rook turns his blaster into its sword form, and Kai already has herself and Excalibur ready to go, and with that they're ready to dance with this legion of death.

Gwen creates a platform of energy for them to stand on, and once they were all on the platform, Gwen raised the platform high in the sky where all the soldiers were.

Once up there Gwen decided to take one of Ben's tricks, she jumps into the air and stretched her left arm out to the left unleashing three magic lightning bolts which hit three soldiers, than three lightning bolts came out of them to hit nine more soldiers than it repeated this process over and over until the lightning hit three hundred soldiers.

Kai unleashed her wave of energy which took out two hundred & fifty-eight soldiers, Kevin took inspiration from Diamondhead and turned his arms into cannons and shot out razor sharp shards of the magical stone he absorbed and took out a little over two hundred soldiers, Rook went from sword to energy whip which seams to go through these soldiers like a knife through butter, with this knowledge in mind, Rook extends his whip to be twenty miles in length and he swings it around the platform like a gymnast would swing a ribbon, killing one thousand-five hundred & ninety-two soldiers.

"Man this is ridiculous, its like for every one we kill a hundred takes its place." Kevin noted as it appears that there are more soldiers now than when they started.

"We just need to buy a little more time for the ritual to be complete." Gwen responded a little exhausted from the lightning spell as it wasn't meant to take out three hundred enemies.

Kai turned to look at the coliseum, she could see on one end both Ben and Jack are unconscious, and in the middle of the arena Mors was standing there watching her and the others fight his army.

"Guys Ben and Jack are down." Kai said warning the others.

"WHAT!" They all said in unison.

"There's no way Ben or Jack could be beat so quickly, and most certainly not by one person, so how did Mors do it... Kai where's Mors?" Gwen asks in utter disbelief.

"He's just standing in the middle of the arena watching us fight his army." Kai answers as she cuts down a soldier.

Just as they were about to get overrun, a huge particle accelerator size explosion of pure Mana, which than focused into a giant pink beam that shot into the sky wiping out half of Mors's army (The energy itself is so raw that it overwhelmed & consumed them basically erasing them from existence.) than CharmCaster emerges from the mana and slowly descends to the platform, the mana slowly disappeared after CharmCaster left it.

"What the hell was that?" Kai & Kevin asked Gwen, which she responded with. "Ascension."

"Red, where's Ben?" Hope asked.

"I'm taking us there now CC." Gwen responded eager to get to both Ben and Jack.

"You know all of them are gonna fail, right "Black Witch Of Death", its a shame to, that Ben kid I met seamed capable, but he was out with one hit." The shopkeeper stated as he came out of the shadows.

"Don't underestimate that boy Belial, you met him yourself just last night, you talked to him about battle strategy, you wouldn't do that if you didn't think he could beat our master Mors. And I told you to stop calling me that, its Verdona now." Verdona stated back to Belial.

Ben slowly opens his eyes only to see that Gwen and the others were about thirty feet above the coliseum, Ben quickly jumped to his feet and shouted. "Stay up there and circle the coliseum."

Gwen and the others did as Ben said and began to circle the coliseum.

"They are doing much better than you Benny-boy." Mors said taunting Ben.

"Can you guess what time it sweetie?" Ben responds with just a hint of humor. (Because every hero has to have humor... "Who are you supposed to be?" In a super deep voice "I'm Batman." … Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt… Well back to the story okay... Okay we'll get back to the story.)

"Its time to DIE." Mors responds to Ben's question. "Okay "Time to die" lets see what the board says. Survey says. Aww you're wrong Mors, it says. ITS HERO TIME!" Ben shouts as he slams the dial down, turning into Alien X.

"Alien X... You're making this too easy for me." Mors says as Alien X dashes towards him.

Alien X turns his right arm into a spike and lunged towards Mors, just as he was about to skewer Mors, Mors deflected the attack with his left arm, and punched Alien X in the diaphragm with his right arm sending Ben flying, slamming him into the wall next to jack, Ben was turned back to normal and he collapsed to the ground.

Ben just laid there looking at his Omnitrix, thinking to himself. "Why do you keep turning me back to normal every time he hits me?"

"Its because they have taken too much damage, if you'd stay as them they'd die off, and you'd lose them forever." Mors said to Ben as he stood over him.

"Why'd you tell me that?" Ben responded.

"Were you not curious as to why you were turning to normal... well I'll tell you regardless, they are on the verge of dying and need to heal." Mors answered.

"You almost killed a Celestialsapien with a single punch... There is no way that's possible." Ben replies.

"I told you I was stronger than you'll ever be hero. I am the God Of Death, no one alien could defeat me." Mors says knowing that he has won.

"So "no one alien" can beat you? Okay I guess I'll use all of them at once than." Ben responds baiting Mors.

"Sorry but you don't have Master controls Ben." Mors replies.

"No I don't but I have something better, something more refined. Omnitrix initiate protocol 10000683593274810." Ben commands.

the female voice from the Omnitrix says. "initiating protocol 10000683593274810... Activation of 10,000 mode complete, be well."

"10,000 mode, what a joke I had forgotten all about that old thing." Mors says in a calm tone.

Ben simply responds with "Diamondhead."

Authors Note: Well that's the newest chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Oh and I almost forgot Jack's powers are like that for a reason, and Death isn't the embodiment of anything he's just Death, and Mors is Death, not the embodiment, so stop criticizing them Xerzo LotCN and whoever your gay friend is, I'm sorry you never gave me your friends name.

Oh and if you were paying any attention you would know that Jack's powers are a fusion of generator rex and the prototype game series, I'm sure you understand that I'm not trying to be rude I just need to correct you because you have some facts wrong.

And I'm sure Jack Morning would love to fuck you, but I'm afraid Jack only has a thing for superheroes. Oh and yes that was meant to be rude... So I hope everyone else liked it, I came back the only way I know how.


	6. 10,000 Mode Unleashed Early!

Authors Note: So I don't own Ben 10, but everyone knows I'd gladly fight you for the right to own it.  
Now I got a PM the other day and this guy asked me.  
"When are you going to start adding new girls to this harem?"  
My answer was simple I told him. "I don't know I'm thinking of adding the powerpuff girls in as teenagers."  
So basically this is me asking who you guys think I should bring into the fold, I mean seriously I have 40 free rooms on Ben's ship. Oh and there is a surprise in this one, I hope you all enjoy it.

Witnessing from above Gwen and the others could hear what was going on clear as day.  
"What was that, that Ben just did Red?" Hope asked thinking that Gwen would know.  
"I don't know, he never told me or Kevin about this 10,000 mode, what about you Kai?" Gwen asked completely confused.  
"Ben never told me about this thing, what about you Rook?" Kai asked hoping he knew.  
"No he never told me about it, but if I had to guess I'd say that its some sort of fusion mode that creates hybrids of his aliens allowing him to use two powers at once." Rook answers the best he could.  
"Because of the new Ben 10,000 you and Ben met, right?" Gwen asked.  
Rook responds with. "That is correct Gwendolyn."  
"Look it doesn't matter if we know or not, what does matter is that Mors knows what Ben is planning, we need to help him." Kevin notes wanting to jump into the fight.  
"Look you're not the only one who wants to help him, but Ben said to stay put so we're staying put until he says otherwise okay." Gwen snapped.

"See I told you not to underestimate Ben, he always comes back with a bang." Verdona says to Belial.

"But Mors almost looks as though he's enjoying himself... face it Verdona no one beats our master, but even I must admit I'm not impressed with Ben, you'd think with the way Mors was talking about him, he'd be on Mors's level." Belial noted with a bored look on his face.

"Ben always holds back when he fights, he's never gone all out in a fight before, but something tells me that THAT just changed, Ben is a lot like his grandma, so I'm not too worried about him winning. Just watch or you'll miss it." Verdona replies with confidence.

* * *

"So Diamondhead huh, fine we'll play your way." Mors states as a 6 foot sword comes out of his right fist, where his knuckles are supposed to be.

At the sight of this Ben realizes that Mors is wearing some sort of exo suit and begins to smile.

Belial, Gwen and the others are just as confused as Mors is, they didn't know why Ben was smiling.

"Haha I told you Ben was going to win." Verdona chuckled as Ben stood up waiting for Mors to react.

"You are about to be conquered and turned into my slave forever, and you smile... TELL ME WHY?" Mors demands angrily.

"No reason, I just figured out how to beat you is all." Ben states ever so calmly.

"Oh really how is that, please enlighten all of us here as to how you'll beat me!" Mors says trying to regain his composer.

"I'm going to tear your exo suit into two pieces." Ben says still smiling.

"So you figured out that I'm wearing a suit, that doesn't help you any, my suit is indestructible none of your aliens can destroy it." Mors states.

"You said that "no one alien" can defeat you... Well you're half right, the aliens I normally use can't beat you, well all except for one but that's not the point, the point is there is an alien I don't use too often that can beat you, and that one alien is Lodestar." Ben explains.

Before Mors can even react to the info laid down on the table, Ben stretched out both of his arms with his hands pointed at Mors. Sonic wave frequencies shot out of Ben's hands and hit Mors, Ben than raised his arms a little bit and Mors was than lifted off of the ground by two and a half-ish feet, than Ben moved his left arm all the way over to the left, and his right arm all the way over to the right, tearing Mors's suit into two pieces and than sends them flying. Ben than says "Diamondhead." than looks over at Mors. -It seems like this 10,000 mode is some sort of ultimate human form of sorts.-

Mors is now human size about 5'8, and he's wearing a jet black full-body cloth suit. -Like the suits that those people wear in those Scooby Doo movies so they don't appear on screen as they themselves control Scooby.-

"A suit inside of a suit, how incredibly adorable of you "God Of Death"." Ben says as he starts walking over to Mors.

Ben decides to tear off Mors's mask revealing Carl Tennyson. "Hello son." Carl says to Ben as he stands up.

* * *

"You look gre- " before Carl could finish his sentence Ben turned his fist into a crystal ball-Using Diamondhead's powers.- about the size of a cannon ball, and hit Carl in the chest sending him flying to the middle of the coliseum.

"Tell me why you're doing all of this now, while you still got a tongue to speak with." Ben says in a cold tone and with dead lifeless expression on his face.

"Hey Red who's that guy and why is Ben acting so scary?" Hope asks in a worrying tone.

"Yeah I would like to know this as well." Rook notes.

"He's Carl... Tennyson, Ben told me about him once, but he didn't say much about him, but I still can't figure out why Ben is acting like that." Kai answers still a bit confused.

"He's Ben's father..." Gwen answers.

"WHAT!" The three shout in shock.

"Ben gave me the whole story on this topic, believe me both me & Gwen want nothing more than to go down there and bash Carl's face in. But this is something Ben needs to do on his own, THAT I understand more than anybody." Kevin states in an angry tone.

"Do you remember the day you ruined my life son?" Carl asks.-Oh no I think there may be a flashback coming along.-

* * *

 **Bellwood international airport 1 year ago Friday 9:50 AM**

Grandpa Max is waiting at the airport to pick up Gwen so her, Ben, and himself could go on a three day trip to New York which was only four hours away by car or in our case by RV.

Max was so excited he could barely contain himself, as this would be the first time he's seen his niece in four years.

"Now don't you think standing around for longer than five minutes is bad for your health old man?" A familiar voice says sarcastically.

Max turned around to find his son Frank and his daughter-in law Natalie.

"Who are you calling old? Frankie its good to see you, and Natalie you're looking younger and younger every time I see you." Max says giving both of them a great big hug.

"Its good to see you too Dad, where's Ben." Frank asks.

"Oh he has a soccer game right now so its just me picking Gwen up, than I thought me and Gwen could surprise him at his game." Max answers.

"GRANDPA." a surprisingly familiar voice shouts in a joyful tone.

Max turns again this time to see a girl with long straight red hair, green eyes, a white long sleeve button up shirt with a blue sweater over the shirt, a black skirt with black stockings underneath, and black leather Japanese schoolgirl shoes, running over and hugging him tightly.

"GWEN. Wow look how much you've grown up, and look how beautiful you are, you must have boys purposing to you everyday." Max says returning Gwen's hug.

"Yeah that's not happening. EVER." Frank declares.

"Speaking of boys, wheres Ben?" Gwen asks while looking around for him.

"Sorry kiddo he's winning another soccer game." Max answers

"Ben plays sports?" Gwen asks ready to break out laughing.

"Yeah he's pretty good at it too, he's also bean training his brain for the past four years as well." Max answers.

"Really that's cool we should have loads of stuff to talk about after we catch up, like P VS. MP. Oh Mom, Dad I was gonna go with grandpa to pick up Ben than head out for our trip, is that okay?" Gwen asks ready and eager to see her boyfriend.-Because they've bean dating since they were 11.-

"Of course sweetie, have fun. Oh and don't forget to say hi to your Aunt and Uncle before you leave." Natalie tells Gwen as they leave to their car.

Grandpa Max & Gwen got into the Rustbucket-Max's RV- and began heading to Ben's house.

"Gwen I think Uncle Carl has bean beating on Ben." Max says in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" Gwen shouts.

"I've seen Ben without his shirt on, he has welts bruises, even cuts all over his torso and back, he also has all sorts of bruises and other marks on his face. I've confronted Ben about this myself several times, but he keeps saying he gets them from soccer practice. I've seen Ben play there's noway he got them from soccer." Max explains.

"So you want me to try and get him to tell us what's bean happening?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, I think he'll open up to you." Max answers.

* * *

 **Bellwood high soccer field Friday 10:30 AM**

 **The score is 40 home, 39 away 1:00 minute remaining**

In the middle of the field, J.T. has the ball and is running towards Ben who's playing goalie, he's about 15ft away from Ben when two of Ben's defenders go to steal the ball, but J.T. passes the ball to Cash who than runs through, dodging the rest of the defending line and stops 5ft from Ben.

"You're going down this time Tennyson." Cash shouts to Ben before kicking the ball.

"Yeah sure, just hurry up would'ya I'd like to end this game now." Ben says eager to see Gwen who should be here in Bellwood by now.

"What did you say." Cash say in anger.

Furious with rage Cash kicks the ball as hard as he could, the ball went to the top right side of the net, Ben jumps to the right and catches the ball with ease, just as soon as Ben caught the ball the timer hit 0, ensuring the teams victory in witch Ben did not stay to celebrate.

Ben grabbed his bike and rode straight home, so he could get a quick shower in before seeing Gwen, to his surprise he saw the Rustbucket parked at the curb just in front of his house.

Ben dropped his bike in the front yard than ran inside to see if Gwen's flight was delayed or something, when he got inside he was immediately tackled by dropping him to the floor with Gwen on top of him.

"Well look who got all handsome on me, and you're built like a ton of bricks, damn that hurt I think you need to kiss my shoulder, it has a booboo." Gwen says teasing Ben thinking she knows full well that he can't because his parents are around.

Ben sits up and kisses her right shoulder softly, than he gives Gwen a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

After a couple of seconds Gwen breaks the kiss and says "What do you think you're doing Ben we can't do this stuff in around your parents."

"Haha they already know, thanks to Jack." Ben chuckles as he and Gwen get up.

"What, and they're just okay with us being together?" Gwen asks curiously.

"Well my Mom is." Ben answers.

"And what about your Dad?" Gwen asked worried that grandpa Max was right.

Ben's response was simple "I don't care what he thinks."

Gwen felt compelled to ask "Has Carl bean abusing you?"

"Not this crap again, look tell Grandpa that my answer was and will always be the same answer. now I'm gonna take a shower, just forget about this nonsense. Okay?" Ben snaps.

While Ben was in the shower, Gwen grabbed Grandpa Max and waited in Ben's room for him, after finishing his shower Ben wraps a towel around his waist, upon entering his room he found both Gwen & Grandpa Max waiting for him, Ben leaves the door open and sits down on his bed and says "Okay lets hear it!"

Sandra is standing outside of Ben's room ease dropping on what she was hoping was gonna be plans for their trip.

"Ben if you don't tell us the truth, I'm breaking up with you and you'll never see me again." Gwen declares.

"Has Carl bean abusing you?" Grandpa Max asks.

"... Yes okay, ever since he found out about Gwen and I he's been constantly beating on me with a variety of blunt and pointy objects. Happy now?" Ben snaps.

"This has bean going on for four years now, why didn't you tell anyone like Grandpa Max or your Mom?" Gwen asks.

"Listen my Mom wouldn't believe me and I know you would Grandpa Max, now the day Carl lays his hands on my Mom I'll put an end to this, until than no ones doing anything got it." Ben explains than goes back to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

After hearing all the things that have bean happening right under her nose for four long years, Sandra goes into the living room and told Carl "You've bean beating on my son for years, its time you get the hell out of this house and both mine and Ben's lives."

"... ..." Carl ignored Sandra.

"NOW" Sandra shouts.

Grandpa Max, Ben, and Gwen heard Sandra shout and ran downstairs to check it out with Ben leading.

Just as Ben got off the last step and was at the entrance of the living room Sandra was sent flying into him, causing Ben to lose his balance and they both fell to the floor, Carl had punched her in the face.

"I'm sorry Ben, I over heard your intervention and tried to make him leave, I'm so sorry I had no idea that this was happening to you." Sandra says to Ben crying.

Ben tells Sandra "Its okay Mom, you have nothing to apologize for."

Than Ben stands up and turns to face Carl "This is all yo- ugh" Ben tackles Carl to the ground and started bashing his face in, after about 40 or so punches Ben dragged Carl to the door, than threw him outside and closed the door.

* * *

 **Anodyne Present Day 3:45 PM**

"That's why I have spent the last two years becoming a God, I have conquered four universes, and have enlisted every criminal, guard, and soldier in those universes into my army, and I have conquered the four Ben Tennyson's as well. And you'll make number five son, its just a matter of time." Carl says as he tosses a flash bang bomb in the air blinding everyone for two minutes.

By the time everyone's sight came back Carl and his army were gone including the dead ones, Ben ran over to Jack to wake him up and see if he was okay, Verdona and Belial fly over to Ben, and Gwen lowers her platform down to the ground, than Gwen and everyone else ran over to Ben.

"Mhmm What happened, wheres Mors?" Jack asks completely lost to the situation.

"Well it turns out Mors is actually Carl, my father and he just now vanished." Ben explains as he helps Jack up to his feet.

"That was some mighty fine fighting Ben. I never properly introduced myself, I'm Belial, one of Mors's Generals."

"And why are you still here?" Ben asked.

"I'm on your side kid, and if you don't mind my saying, I think we're gonna need more teammates." Belial notes.

Ben walks to the middle of the coliseum and says "Raven." -From Teen Titans.- than Ben opens up three black portals.

On Ben's right a friend steps out of the portal, it was Rex -From Generator Rex.- on Ben's left a wild card steps out of the portal, it was Jen 10 -from RWBYHunterTom's fic 'Jen 10'- and in the middle portal a familiar figure steps out and says "You just couldn't stay away from me huh?" It was Helen Parr -From The Incredibles.-

 **To Be Continued!**

Authors Note: Oh yeah chapter 6 is out and it looks like Ben just made 4-possibly 5 new additions to his team, turns out Mors is Ben's father- And I didn't realize until just now how much of a Star Wars vibe you get from that hmm, anyways don't forget to review and let me know if you think I should be adding anyone specific that you really like.


End file.
